


The Giving Tree Fiasco

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Gamora & Groot, Gamora & Rocket Raccoon, Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 2





	The Giving Tree Fiasco

Gamora is making her rounds for the night when she stumbles upon Rocket reading Groot a bedtime story. The title? The Giving Tree

  
  


*Gamora was walking around the ship making sure everyone was getting ready for bed because she needed to make sure everyone was going to sleep. ( The reason is unimportant.) Her final stop for the night was Baby Groot’s room, where Rocket was reading him a bedtime story. Wait… that’s Quill’s book! It’s about a tree that gets dismembered by her only friend!*

Gamora: Rocket! What the fuck are you doing?! 

Rocket: Hey! Don’t swear in front of Groot! I’m just reading him a story.

Gamora: That’s Peter’s book! He let me read it and I don’t think it’s appropriate for Groot! 

Rocket: Well, Groot is my responsibility, and he wanted the book about the tree! 

Gamora: *pulls Rocket into the hallway* *whispering* You can’t read him a book about a tree that lets her only friend dismember her, eat her children, build a house out of her, turn her into a boat, and sit on her corpse! 

Rocket: This book is about WHAT?!

Gamora: You didn’t read it first?

Rocket: I didn’t think I needed to! This was Quill’s favorite book as a kid. I thought it would be great for Groot! 

Gamora: I was traumatized by it! Groot would have nightmares for years! 

Rocket: I’ll pick a different book!

*They walked back into Groot’s room and saw Groot crying and terrified.*

Groot: I am Groot. < I looked through the pictures.> I am Groot! < The boy kills the nice tree!> I am Groot? < Why would he do that?>

Gamora: *hugs him* Oh you poor thing! It’s not real, don’t worry! *to Rocket* You said Quill lent you this?

Rocket: Yeah, why?

Gamora: There’s been a change of plans tonight. I’m going to go yell at him. 


End file.
